


Leaving You (Phobias)

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Time Skips, Working through fears, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosilo Jasper and Nicholas spend their years working through their fears. It skips around through their school years, slightly confusing until it pieces itself together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You (Phobias)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. If you are confused by the end, don't be afraid to ask for clarification of the plot or any other questions/comments that you have.

Rosilo Jasper had never once been scared so much as he was now. Fear paralyzed him… between the gun men and the frightened diners, he couldn’t move without possibly getting shot at. However, that wasn’t the main issue, he had a huge fear of guns and what was happening in front of him wasn’t helping. His hoplophobia wasn’t helping him get out of the restaurant any faster. His friend, Nick, grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him out of Jackson’s Bar and Grill before the first shot was fired.  
Nicholas Rose was a brunet with peridot green eyes and a smile that was so bright, it would even challenge the angel Gabriel. Rosilo had chestnut colored hair and golden hazel eyes, with a grin that sparkled in the light of the sun. Both boys had been friends since they were very young and had met in preschool long ago, when all the fears started rolling in one by one, like a chain reaction of dominos falling.  
These situations were not uncommon, as if the world was trying to break their phobias one by one or a group of multiple fears at the same place. These occurrences had become so common that they had begun mapping and dating the odd happenings as they came and went, rarely would a fear repeat itself. They would also keep a list of what phobias they had faced and what were yet to come. Both boys sighed once they got back to their dorm room. Nick flopped onto his bed as Rosilo took his shoes off.  
“Hey Rosilo, have you figured the pattern yet? They’re running out of places to cause issues to appear.”  
“Car, walking, and train, those are the only places left really.” Rosilo responded.  
“Oh, that’s good to know that we don’t have much left really.”  
“But that still leaves a lot of unmarked phobias to pop up.” Rosilo stated before sighing and marking the occurrence on their map of phobias, adding a silver pin to the board, tagged with the date, July 27th. He looked at Nick before he thought back to a moment in the past.  
The flying incident hadn’t been any fun either. Both boys ended up with motion sickness and the mothers behind their row were anywhere from happy when their guts ejected any traces of their meager lunch that they’d eaten. The flight attendant lady had given them motion sickness pills which caused them to sleep for the rest of the trip to Chicago, where they ended up needing a taxi to get to Rosilo’s grandparents’ house.  
“I remember that flight, my stomach’s still not the same after that flight.” Nick remarked.  
“Don’t remind me. It was probably those motion sickness pills.”  
Rosilo sighed as he thought back to it, it wasn’t that much fun. Getting thrown in front of cats in the alleyways and anywhere from running out in the night and surviving fires getting thrown at their faces. Anywhere from jugglers and clowns, and _oh god_ , the amusement park wasn’t any fun either. Amusement parks were never fun. The only thing they could really do was anything but the rollercoasters or anything fast. So it meant that the only thing that they could do was the Ferris wheel, except for the fact that Nick, at one point, had altophobia. And that particular Ferris wheel, which had broken Nick of his altophobia. Yes, they’d ended up in Britain, at that particular, _wonderful_ , Ferris wheel, that had broken everyone. Oh, that flight had been a lot less painful to Britain. But then again, that duration of the single fight they had sleep through the most of it and it was after their first flight.  
But the cat thing was never fun. God, the first time it had happened, in the alleyway, which smelled like rotten corpses and overripe “food” which was questionable, all while they were walking home from school one day. Just as the cat had walked in front of them, they had stopped dead in their tracks, looking at it, wide eyed and waiting for it to move.  
“Nick…” Rosilo hissed in the brunet’s ear.  
“I know…” Nick murmured back to the chestnut haired boy. “I can’t think of a way out of it at the moment.”  
“But there has to be a way to get the ailuophobia off the list.”   
The ailuophobia, hadn’t been the greatest thing that they had, really it was the most useful fear they’d had. As cats are natural born predators, but they wouldn’t hurt humans unless it was absolutely necessary. Or unless someone walked in between them and their kittens. Especially if it was a pregnant cat that was already taking care of a litter.  
“Hey is there a way to distract the cat so we could walk around it?” Rosilo asked quickly.  
“Yeah, do you have something I can distract it with?”  
“Yeah, a laser, it’s in my backpack, see if you can get it out of the bag.”  
“Okay, I’ll try and be quiet.”  
Nick opened Rosilo’s bag carefully and quickly found the laser pointer. He flicked it on and hoped that the cat was interested more in the laser pointer than Rosilo and himself. He pointed the laser on a far wall from them and the cat ran after it. They slowly backed up so they wouldn’t grab the cat’s attention and kept working their way towards the exit till they could run quickly out and away from the feral cat.  
“That was so much fun.” Nick remarked when they got back to Rosilo’s house.  
“Yeah, mark the pin.”  
But who was to question as to why the heck they’d missed so much school during the eighth grade, when they were constantly having knives showing up at their door steps and working through the iron issue, especially during the shower when it always smelled like iron. It wasn’t the greatest of days they’d had or problem they’d managed to fix.  
The dogs wasn’t any easier. Especially since Rosilo had grown up with them, but Nick hadn’t. So when Nick had come over to Rosilo’s parents for the first time, Nick had just crawled into Rosilo’s lap and tried to scurry away from the dogs as fast as he could.  
“S’not that bad.” Rosilo stated calmly. “They won’t bite.”  
“But…”  
“I promise they won’t Nick.”  
Nick looked at Rosilo uncertainly for a moment, before holding his hand towards the golden Labrador, Lucy, as Rosilo said she was named. Nick learned that Lucy and Nyx were nice and sweet and he eventually learned that not all dogs were like that one German shepherd that had bitten him when he was delivering newspapers during the beginning of high school.  
“See, that didn’t hurt?” Rosilo stated.  
“No, thank you for the help though.” Nick smiled before getting into Rosilo’s snow white BMV, as they drove back to Inglesville.  
And no one really questioned when everything went to hell… _uh-huh_ , the gun fight and no, that hadn’t been the greatest time of Rosilo’s life either. But it had been so much fun, they’d worked through each other’s homophobia when they both kissed during college, with a few drunkenly placed kisses, after they’d legally become 21. They hadn’t gone any further than a few kisses and decided, eh homophobia wasn’t all that bad, and it was just those snuck up snobs that just didn’t like people liking the same genders. And really it wasn’t their issue.  
“How did this even get on the list in the first place?” Nick ask the day after they had marked off ‘Homophobia’ on the list.  
“I have absolutely no clue really Nick.”  
Arachnophobia was a whole other complex level compared to the ailurophobia. Oh those tarantulas that had gotten loose in Pet Smart of all places, had made it all the more fun for both of the boys as they were running down the aisles, trying not to go by the ferrets, or scare the crap of out the cats, after all they’d already worked through the cats and dogs. But those tarantulas, they were fast little snots that wouldn’t stop moving, they were so hairy. It was like… _grr_. Watching _The Chamber of Secrets_ had made all the worse. Those spiders had been on TV, but still they were moving so fast and Aragog was still a very scary, big spider.  
They had little furry beasts crawling all over them, because they’d gotten stuck in a corner. Oh well, let’s just face it and try and not throw up on the tarantulas or get bitten or whatever would happen once the spiral started. The store manager or maybe it was that little lady working the glass cages that the spiders should have been in. She was in charge of the glass cases eventually came over and got the spiders off of them. That hadn’t happened to have been the most _fun_ part, they’d seen their glowing beady eyes, eight of them, staring bright red, fangs gleaming, almost ready to bite if the nice little lady hadn’t come over and fixed them up.  
But that wasn’t the problem, Nick was literally paralyzed, and Rosilo had to defreeze him, somehow so they could get him out of the store. The little girl eventually gave Rosilo back the jacket that they’d accidently left by the open containers when the tarantulas had gotten loose.   
“You left these by the by the tarantula section.” She’d said, handing Rosilo Nick’s raspberry colored jacket.  
“Thanks,” Rosilo awkwardly stated taking the jacket, while holding Nick’s death grip of “holding” hands.  
Nick eventually calmed down enough to start moving again. Rosilo had managed to get them out of the parking lot and away from the Pet Smart building and closer towards an ice cream shop, which happened to be their favorite calm down treat.  
“Nick its fine now, they’re all gone and that lady even gave us back your jacket that somehow came off when we were high tailing it away from the tarantulas.”  
“I can still feel them crawling over me,” Nick stated.  
“It’s more of the phantom touch left over silly.”  
“Really?” Nick remarked sarcastically, “As if I didn’t already know that.”  
Rosilo hugged Nick before he remembered the fact that it had been so fast that they didn’t notice the point they’d broken glass, fear and blood. Blood, eww, haemophobia, blood… oh sweet, succulent, crimson colored velvet that flowed up from within the body…  
“How about we go get some ice cream and calm down, yeah?” Rosilo questioned.  
“Sure! That’s a great idea. I want chocolate chip with a cherry on top!”  
“You can tell that to the person working the counter, okay?”  
Back to the blood and needles, which was the worst possible combination. The doctors seemed to make it all better, the _bitter_ hatred that boiled up in the pit of their stomachs when they thought back to it. They said it wasn’t going to hurt. It either hurt when went or when it went out, or when it was injected.  
Flu shots just stunk, they were the epitome of annoyance, and very far from being near fun. Someone should had told them, _hello_ , why do you have all these fears? If you’ve been exposed to so many things, why would that have cause their repeated history of fears to cause havoc on their lives, it’s not normal. They should have be used to these daily issues by now. See, it only made their bond grow stronger and through the months and years of working through it, they become better friends as they’d strengthened their connection with each other. They’d had so much fun surviving fears together, one piece of the puzzle at a time.  
They understood that they were not sitting here dying, _yet_. Have they died yet? No, so what was the problem? Have they had a panic attack? Did they have to go to the hospital yet? No, so what was the problem? Crime hadn’t happened, the insects hadn’t taken over the house. The devil hadn’t come when they wrote little triple sixes across the walls just to tease each other. They hadn’t run into any foreigners in several years, dear god, the Irish kids that had been transfers, that week had been the worse. Working through that issue had been so much _fun_.  
Teasing each other wasn’t the epitome of their relationship. It all started when they were little kids, four-year-olds, playing with the ants and wondering why Nick wouldn’t play in the dirt, but that wasn’t Nick’s fault, and he just didn’t like dirt, but he just didn’t like getting dirty. Or just dirt in general, dirt was an issue, they were four years, who was to judge they were four-year-olds at the time and it wasn’t abnormal, right?  
“I don’t think so,” Rosilo said, thinking back to it, sitting in Nick’s lap, as Nick stroked his hair.  
They were reading through their English textbook, which was _Animal Farm_ , which was on Communist Russia in the 1930s. It was also on how animals learned to speak like human beings with lots of satirical elements throughout the story. The fable was as enticing as peeling back the layers of the onion that made up the book. Nick didn’t like Napoleon or Squealer, but he liked Jessie. Rosilo also favored Jessie and the lovely Boxer, who was the cart-horse who ended up dying on the way to the glue factory. This had caused the boys to spend the afternoon mapping out reasons why Napoleon was such a mean hog.  
Dancing around all those phobias and working back up to their house of memories. Thinking back to the dirt, when Nick didn’t like dirt at the age of four. No one really did question them at the time because they were four. Who was going to question a four year that didn’t like dirt? They were considerate and they didn’t mind it, as most guys like to get dirty, but Nick was an exception. He loved to go swimming, but that was different that was chlorine. It wasn’t twisted and cynical, but no way did that have formaldehyde or cyanide in it.  
Why would someone put that in their tea? No, he’d never thought about that till it almost happened when he nearly escaped getting poisoned to death. And asphyxiation almost occurred during that poisoning, it was just one fear after another, and it wouldn’t stop, it hurt, his heart was banging against its cage, whenever Nick thought back to that era. Rosilo had saved him and taken him to the hospital and stayed by his side, his bedside the whole time he went through it. The whole time he had to get pumped out of all the deathly chemicals and removed of all chemicals that would have killed him.  
Rosilo had saved him and he loved him for that, and it was an honor to be friends with Rosilo. Because they both survived their phobias together and it took each other to work through their issue. They’d worked through their problems, they work though it all together. They can’t tell each other that they love each other, though they flirt with each other, because they’re friends enough to act gay towards each other. They worked through the homophobia, but really they didn’t understand why that was on the list. They worked through it together, as they kissed, and then it turned into a heated make out session. They didn’t have sex, they didn’t need to go to _that_ level, which occurred during senior year of college. It was only few drunken college kisses at that and no it wasn’t much more than that.  
But who was to question them, when they were twenty-two, free and not ready to dive into life in general. They didn’t want to get a job or married away. So they wrote a book about their phobias, how they survived various fear and it really hadn’t been all that bad. The tarantulas had been a whole other matter altogether. Good god that had been fun, they’d gotten chased around the store, oh it was just fun. No one was to question if they truly had all these fears. They were published and they weren’t that rich at twenty-two. They had an income of 50 thousand or so a year that’s not but paying off college each, which that is pretty hard since they hadn’t even taken a writing major in college. They didn’t care, they wanted to live their lives out in peace without their phobias and without their issues not like hippies they had an issue with hippies, but that’s another story. And…  
“It’s not for me to tell,” Rosilo stated, holding Nick’s wrist tightly.  
“Rosilo, but Rosilo, that’s not the point.” Nick squirmed in Rosilo’s grasp.  
“It’s not for me to tell.”  
“Rosilo please continue.”  
“Oh fine Nick just stop whining.”  
“But as we travel a lot, the astrology was hard a bit. Oh god, the storms to get it off the list, seven storms just to get it off the list. It should have annoyed us, but we didn’t budge, we didn’t twist our heads, look up to the heavens and wonder who the hell made it so painful. Needles, I almost though they wanted us to start heroin to get it off the list, thank goodness they didn’t. It just took several doctor visits and shot and blood donations. Nick picked up knitting which made it easier to get through the problems with needles more effectively.”  
Thinking back to the storms though, they’d been so _interesting_. The violent booms, silver-gold flashes of light in the dead of night. Rosilo and Nick were curled up in various warm crocheted afghans under the blanket tent they had made before the storm had rolled in. Nick was curled up in Rosilo’s lap. Seven hours it seemed to take but in reality it was only around three.  
The first time they had faced the storm fear was in Arizona, which they’d driven to from their apartment in Inglesville. The sky had been purple with dark electric violet currents that had ripped through the middle of the warm summer heat. Nick had curled his fists into Rosilo’s chest as they were snuggled up in the hotel closet, the ironing board was digging into his shoulder blade. Nick looked into Rosilo’s hazel eyes, lips slightly agape, and when the next clap of thunder hit, Nick kissed Rosilo when he jumped slightly from the boom of thunder that crackled in the window panes. Rosilo gasped into the kiss as the storm began to be washed out by breathy moans and the scent of cherry blossoms wafting through the room.  
By the next morning, the storm had been all but forgotten as they woke up cold in the cramped closet. Nick had managed to detangle himself from the pile of limbs. Rosilo’s sleeping face was delectably cute, his light brown hair was tousled and the wavy chocolate curled splayed out wispy and mused. Nick smiled before he rose and checked the time, 7:30 am, so he put on his shoes and went down to get breakfast for both of them. Rosilo awoke when Nick had brought back some toast, eggs, bacon, and apple juice.  
“Thanks Nick.” Rosilo groggily stated, accepting his plate of food.  
“You’re welcome Rosilo.” Nick sat down next to the brunet in the closet in which they had spent the night before.  
The sunlight began to spread through the thin curtains of the rented hotel room. The Intel collected from the night before sadly did not take the fear off the list.  
“So, any plans for today?” Nick asked quizzical.  
“Yeah, we should go hiking or shopping today.” Rosilo remarked.  
“That sounds great.” Nick responded. “When should we start?”  
“After breakfast silly!”  
“Right.” Nick responded, smiling as they walked down to the hotel’s common room where the breakfast bar was.  
By the third storm, they’d worked out a pattern of how to work through a storm. They would play chess and checkers till the worst passed through. Nick would knit through parts of the games and Rosilo would paint the storms through the windows of their apartment. All this just to test it and see if they truly knocked it off the list. By the time the seventh, and final storm rolled, everything worked like a charm, no flinching, screaming, jumping or anything that would keep the fear on the list any longer.  
Needles and blood were a whole other challenge. They naturally hated getting their blood drawn for blood drives or just testing in general. Blood drives were only okay if the lady knew how to put the needle in properly and as long as they didn’t look when she drew the blood out they’d be fine. They both went and did it for three months off and on, so it was done over the course of six months. It took time but Nick learned how to knit, and Rosilo learned how to sew. Several pin pricks later and multiple Band-Aids after the project began to get the fear of the list. The aichmophobia had been so fun, the sharp and pointy objects, which had included the knives that had shown up at their door steps all those years ago.  
The iron had been ruled out as ferrumphobia, the needles had literally labeled as belomophobia and they were, by far, the longest fear they’d had on the list. Six months was, by far, the longest record that was held by the needles. And here they were, twenty-three and enjoying the beauty in life, traveling Europe quite frequently, so much so that they bought a flat in Manchester, England, where they wrote many (gay) paranormal stories. They wrote out their travels in journals to describe where they’d been, especially for when they went home and wanted to use in later novels.  
By the age of twenty-five they were making stable income to support themselves and their adopted son, Vincent, who was an adorable 28 month old baby that they’d adopted from Switzerland. He had stormy grey eyes and strawberry blond locks that curled when he was bathed. The boy loved to giggle and smile at the cutest moments in their life. He loved to finger paint and go on “walks” in the parks. It was hilarious watching Vic walk around on his cubby baby legs to get from one place to another. Vic enjoyed going to the Chester Zoo on the weekends; he loved the reptile and the kookaburra sections of the zoo.  
Nick thought back to when they’d gone to the Zoo for the first time during a fifth grade science trip. They’d been forced to go into the reptile section by their group and when they’d seen the snakes, the boys had cringed immediately at the sight of the slithering bodies through the glass cage. They could hear them hissing with determination, but it wasn’t like that snake in _The Sorcerer’s Stone_ which Harry had somehow managed to make the glass vanish. “Brazil, here I come…. Thanksss, amigo.” Which was the remembered line from the snake. Nick smiled at the thought before running his fingers through Rosilo’s hair.  
Vic’s first official birthday in England, which was on May 27th, when he had turned three. They’d celebrated by going out and making Vic’s favorite meal and a small chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.  
“So Rosilo, when are we putting Vic into preschool, or whatever the British equivalent is?”  
“I know it’s sometime this fall, I think with the start of _Early Year Foundation _if that’s what they call it.”  
“I’d hope so, Rosy-boy.” Nick ruffled the hazel eyed boy’s fluffy, light chestnut hair.  
“I’ve been doing my research and I’m pretty sure he’ll be going to the Manchester Public School system, they have a Head Start and Integrated Preschool Classroom.”  
Later when Rosilo and Nick were putting Vic to bed, he wanted to be read a spy story that went something along the lines of….  
“Anna María was a Russo-American spy at the age of 15. She’d never known a different life, ever. So what if she could beat a boy twice her weight without thinking twice about it. This caused her to move schools several times over the span of five years. Anna eventually figured out that it’s better to blend in than fight. It bothered her to no end that she had to keep quiet in foreign language class, as she could already speak seven languages fluently. MI6 hadn’t even found her yet, or she wouldn’t have been able to complete her mission yet.” Rosilo read to a now asleep baby Vic in his small bed.  
“What an interesting way to make Vic fall asleep.” Nick murmured in Rosilo’s ear.  
“I can’t keep him away from our _Mission Impossible_ movies any longer.”  
“Oh?” Nick smiled, “Maybe we should run a movie marathon this weekend.”  
“I think that be a great idea Nick.”  
“That should remind you much about the gun incident in freshman year of College, right?”  
“It shouldn’t, why?”  
“The movies have a lot of guns, Rosy boy.”  
“Maybe I’ll just pay attention to you and not Jeremy Renner though he plays an excellent William Brant in the fourth and most recent _Mission Impossible_ release.”  
Somehow the candle brought back the memory of the pyrophobia in sophomore year of Greenvale College for their bachelor’s degrees. The frat dorm near Rosilo and Nick’s dorm had nearly burned down after one of their frat neighbors had attempted to make a cream sauce that required alcohol and they had put too much in. This happened to result in nearly burning down the whole frat dorm, but it cured the two of pyrophobia, but it still made them nervous around campfires and roasting marshmallows with their families and friends.  
Especially after the frat dorm ΘΣA or Theta Sigma Alpha had burned down due to some of the frat kids cooking with a little too much alcohol. Of course Rosilo and Nick were big _Doctor Who_ fans and got a kick out of the fact that it was the Doctor’s dorm as they had coined the dorm. It had been coined due to the fact that those frat kids were the “smartest” of the fraternities at Greenvale College, and when the Doctor was nicknamed Theta Sigma by Drax they’d just laughed and marked that frat house as a _Doctor Who_ tribute. Nick was majoring in Psychology and Rosilo was going for an Art major.  
“Nick, I wish we could have been outside to see the fire from the start, it would have so interesting to watch.” Rosilo stated as they stood outside waiting in the chilly October winds.  
“Eh, at least our dorm didn’t burn as well, or we would have lost our map that we’d made.” Nick noted, before he smiled at Rosilo.  
“That’s a really good point as we would have lost several years’ worth of data and mapping.” Rosilo remarked, hugging Nick before the firemen deemed it safe to go back into their dorms.  
The fraternity was put into one of the brother fraternities: ΦΨΩ or Psi Phi Omega, which was the only fraternity that wanted Theta Sigma Alpha. The boys laughed when they heard the announcement over the loud speaker during lunch. It had been Worldly Cuisine Day and they had Philadelphia sushi and miso soup on the side. Rosilo had smiled when they spotted the Theta Sigma Alpha boys that had caused the burning down of the Theta Sigma Alpha dorm.  
“Well now they should know not to cook with alcohol right?” Nick asked.  
“They should hopefully learn, or they might get their fraternity kicked off the Fraternity roster.”  
“They can’t take the only fraternity that’s named partially, in my opinion, after the Doctor! It’s the only standing tribute outside the Tower of Babble…right?”  
The Tower of Babble, not Babel as most people questioned if it had been spelled correctly, was the dorm in which Nick and Rosilo lived. It happened to have a paper with many of the dorm rules written up when some of the seniors from years prior had wrote while they had been drunk. Little drawings of the Silence, Weeping Angels, various stages of the Doctor old and new versions alike compiled on top of the papers. It was hilarious how detailed some of the drawing were, others were more like detailed fight scenes from various episodes in a vertigo of colors, which may or may not have been correct or faded out in time.  
The rules were simple, no loud noises, know each other’s babble triggers but with Rosilo Jasper and Nick Rose it was just about anything that didn’t involve illegal drugs or unlawful situations like murder or rape. They were constantly helping clean up messes in the cuisine corner of the kitchen as the Tower of Babble dorm housed music, art, writing, psychology and culinary students. So it was a mix of instruments, free listening to some of the bands that were housed in the dorm, other times Rosilo wanted to take the headphones off of the noirette girl who called herself Ariana de Sparks, but no one really knew her true last name.  
She was the one band whose punk music could be heard from outside the building even if the room windows were shut. Ariana got in trouble a lot for causing many students to lose sleep and eventually the school came in and sound-proofed the room in junior year. Rosilo was so happy after the school board did that as that caused a new rule to be added to the list: _If someone can hear you outside of your room then you need to turn it down. (Unless it’s through the ventilation shafts)_ , in neon-like tangerine orange _Sharpie_. The latter part was added after some confusion on how “loud” the musician could truly go to get in trouble by another member of the dorm. Sadly this also noted for people that listened to their music really loudly off their speakers and this caused annoyance for some people. This rule relieved the majority of students that weren’t in the music department of their dorm.  
Rosilo eventually got out and started to draw the bands in action for an art project as it required him to choose a point in time with action, freeze that point and draw it. Ariana had not been one of the bands at the Tower of Babble that Rosilo had chosen to draw for his art class. Nick had been happy that Rosilo had not chosen her band, _Mystic Sires_ , to draw as he might have lost his hearing, as she had the only room that was sound-proofed and could be as loud as she wanted to be.  
“Rosilo are you sure you don’t need a stand-still portrait for you portfolio?” Nick questioned one afternoon a week before the project was due.  
“No, read the required list if that calms you down.” Rosilo remarked handing him the list.  
“Oh, but see its right here.” Nick pointed to the stand-still portrait on the list, the only thing Rosilo hadn’t crossed off yet.  
“My bad, it does seem to be on the list.” Rosilo noted as he took the paper back from Nick.  
The next day they set up in the common room, pastels, charcoal, _Prismacolor___ pencils, and various erasers in hand. A flurry vertigo shading of the background came to life as swirls of pencil strokes and textured marks flew together like a bird taking flight on the sketchbook. Rosilo sketched vigorously as Nick’s ¾ side view came soaring forth on the stiff sketchbook paper. Nick’s nose was a little more time consuming than his plump, ripe, cherry blossom pink lips. His peridot green eyes were almost emerald while Rosilo was drawing his eyes.  
“Hey?” Rosilo said.  
“Yes?” Nick responded, flexing his brows into a more relaxed position.  
“Could I ask you something?” Rosilo paused, and Nick nodded so he continued, “How long have you known that you were gay?”  
“That isn’t something one determines, but around the middle seventh grade was when I figured it out. What about you?”  
“It was freshman year,” Rosilo paused. “Girls just started to cling too much to you and I realized I was in love with you for much longer than I thought I was.”  
They’d been dating since sophomore year of High school and had been living a more content life since they’d begun dating all those years ago. It made facing their fears easier and when they got married at the age of 24, bachelors no more. They’d had the wedding in America, in a small church near the Silver River, known for its silvery salmon and shiny water. It was after the bill passed that allowed same-sex marriage in 2015 to be legally allowed.  
Their parents were so happy when they’d gotten married. Tylir Snow had been their best man at the wedding and Alicia Abbot was their maid of honor. The flower girls were Nick’s nieces, and ring bearer, Felix Filipe. Bridesmaids were Nick’s art class friends from College, Diana, Callie, and Fiona, all girls that had helped out when they’d gotten bullied by jocks throughout college. It had been gorgeous on the day of the wedding; no siting of stormy clouds for miles in the sky. It was a beautiful, crisp spring day of April 23rd.  
Rosilo and Nick had said their vows to each other and said their “I do’s” to one another. Nick’s parents and Rosilo’s parents had cried at the wedding, but their grandparents had been a little confused why there wasn’t a girl walking down the aisle instead of two amazingly great friends. Most of their high school friends did come to the wedding and had dressed up as much as kids shortly out of college could. Their friend, Rachel, who was a fashion major had made their suits as part of her portfolio for her class. So they only had to pay her to rent the suits for the wedding, which was quite nice.  
Wedding night had been the first time they’d truly seen each other under the light and it had been a wonderful night full of passion and love. They had their honeymoon in the Scottish Isles, running wild in their historic homeland of Scotland. It felt great and the sites were beautiful as they saw many islands full of moss and rock. They took many photos of the scenery and wildlife. Rosilo smiled so much after the honeymoon had taken place.   
Nick surprised him on their first wedding anniversary with the news that the child from the adoption agency would be home within the next month. Rosilo hugged Nick so tightly that Nick had to tap out to get Rosilo to release him from the hug. Nick was very pleased with Rosilo’s dinner that he’d made of all their favorite dishes. They’d had a wonderful night together, with good notions of their new son coming home within a month and it made the whole night sparkle.  
They lived happily ever after, without fearing as to what would come next.  
 **~Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some other fanfictions on this site:  
> Mizzy 's “The Tower of Babble or the Elliot Spencer Will Never Drink Again in His Life Time Job”, heyyoungbleed (Dark_Moons) 's “For Art Reasons” and turketspy 's “Romeo + Juliet”  
> if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
